This invention comprises an electrical operating device, in particular a change-over or other switch or the like.
Such devices generally comprise a contact-holding slider arranged to cooperate with a camshaft and provided with recesses which open into two opposing faces of the slider body, and within which generally flat contact elements move against springs, to project via their opposing ends from said recesses.
Sliders of this type have been known for some time and have been used for many years in such electrical components.
Known sliders consist of a single body provided with said recesses, which contain counteracting springs acting on contact elements. These sliders are generally not easy to assemble. In this respect, the insertion of the springs and contact elements into said recesses is laborious and lengthy, particularly because of their small size.
This obviously negatively affects the cost of the finished electrical component (change-over or other switch) and the time required for producing one of these components.